Once Innocent
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Two-shot. The first time Tom Riddle met Bellatrix, and the day that she joined the Death Eaters. Some Voldemort/Bellatrix in the second part of this fan-fic. Warning: Some sexual situations. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Tom sat in his chair at Borgin and Burkes waiting for a customer. The desolation of today was starting to annoy him. Today had been fairly slow, and what people had brought in was either fake or pointless. He tapped the little bell that sat on the counter lightly and hummed a tune to himself.

Suddenly, the door of the shop opened and in walked Cygnus Black and he had someone with him as well. The little girl had curly black hair that fell to her shoulders and black eyes that glistened like stars. She seemed to be three maybe four years old, and seemed to be giving her father a hard time. Cygnus reached the counter and look out a silver and green vase.

"What can I do for you today Cygnus?" Tom asked politely.

"Well this here is a very old Black family heirloom, passed down the generations for years. I believe it contains some dark magic, because every time Bellatrix here touches it, she gets burned. I tested her sister Andromeda whose just a year old and she to was burned. I have no idea what exactly the charm placed over it is, or why nobody noticed before, but I'm looking for some money and was hoping to sell it to you.". Tom stared at the vase examining it. Cygnus seemed like an honorable man, but Tom didn't like to be crossed.

"Show me" he said to Cygnus gesturing to his daughter. Cygnus nodded and lifted Bellatrix onto the counter.

"Ok Bella you need to touch the vase for daddy ok.". She crossed her arms and shook her head. One thing Tom was sure of, this girl was stubborn and didn't like to be bossed around. Cygnus gave her a little smack an she jumped. Tom was surprised by Cygnus' harshness, there was no need to hit her she would come around eventually. Bellatrix slowly slid herself onto the counter. She outstretched her hand and touched the vase and immediately shrieked as she received a burn on her hand.

"I believe I know what this piece does." Tom said matter-of-a-factly. Cygnus leaned in with interest clearly wanting to know what was wrong with his daughter. "Whenever someone innocent touches it, it takes away a little of their soul.". Cygnus looked at his daughter terrified. He realized that his daughter was losing a small piece of her soul. "Only a small fraction though" Tom said reassuringly. "She won't suffer any permanent damage from it." Bellatrix let out a little giggle, she had clearly recovered quickly. "This vase has proven deadly. I'll give you 50 galleons for it." Cygnus stared at Tom. "Take it." Cygnus said. "I have no use for it.". Tom grabbed the vase knowing he wasn't innocent. Especially after he opened the chamber of secrets. He wrapped the vase in paper and slid it underneath the counter. He walked over to the money box Mr. Borgin and Mr. Burke kept underneath the counter and pulled out 50 galleons. He walked back over to Cygnus who was arguing with Bellatrix about whether or not they should go to the toy shop and get a toy.

"Here is your money" Tom said handing over the 50 galleons. "Thank you" Cygnus muttered as he grabbed Bellatrix off the counter. Tom stared at her in amazement, ever since the girl had stepped into the door he ha know their was something special about her. She was strong for her age and didn't seem afraid of much. Tom felt bad for thinking if she was older he would definitely go out with her. They walked out of the store and little Bellatrix waved goodbye. Tom waved back and regretted letting that little girl touch that vase. She didn't deserve that, but Tom knew one thing. That girl wouldn't be innocent for long.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix lie on the floor in front of him.

Good she can withstand my cruciatus curse. He thought to himself. "Bellatrix stand". He said, and she stood up. They were the only two in the room. It was part of her initiation as a death eater. She must be able to past certain tests in order to receive his mark. Voldemort pointed to the small rabbit that was in a cage on his desk. "I want you to do three things. Influence it with the imperius curse, torture it, and then finally kill it." Bellatrix gulped she knew this would be hard, and she was willing to sacrifice her life for her master. She walked over to the cage, and let the rabbit out. It hopped off the desk and onto the floor. "Imperio!" she shouted and the bunny froze. She willed it to jump around putting it close to the fireplace so that it would nearly catch on fire. She stopped the curse, and put the rabbit at her master's feet. "Crucio!" she shouted and the bunny let out a high pitched shriek. It squirmed on the floor, and she became very involved in the curse. She loved to see that this animal was at her will, and that she had the freedom to do whatever she wished with it.

"Bellatrix" Voldemort mutter, and she stopped the curse. She had gone to far, she had held the curse for minutes without even realizing it.

_It's hard to not get lost in the curses. _She thought to herself. Voldemort looked at the rabbit.

"Well kill it." Bellatrix pointed her wand at the rabbit.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted and in a flash of green light the rabbit lay limp on the floor.

"Good, very good." Voldemort said aloud. "Now since you are my first woman death eater, you will need to undergo a different test." He looked at the bed, and Bellatrix immediately knew what he wanted. She remembered when her mother told her about sex years ago. _Your first time should be special Bellatrix. Don't blow it on someone you hate._ The words shined like a bright star in her head. This was special, she had always felt a special connection to her master. She had only known him a couple of months, but it was enough to convince her that he was special enough for this.

"Very well" she said trying to convince him she had done this before. Rodolphus had tried to get her in bed, but she had refused. She told him to wait until the wedding day which was only a couple months away. Bellatrix didn't feel any regret for doing what she was doing. Rodolphus had cheated on her before, and he had had sex before, why couldn't she have fun as well. She made her way over to the bed, and he followed. He removed her skirt, and blouse while kissing her. Bellatrix breathed heavy as he kissed her all over. She felt pleasure radiating through her as he placed her on the bed. He began kissing her harder pressing his lips firmly against her body. Bellatrix took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt buckle, giving him free leave to enter her. She let out a shriek as he did, and she moaned as he began to thrust rigorously against her. Voldemort took great care. He could feel Bellatrix tense up as soon as he began. The last thing he needed was her injured. He slid out of her slowly, and Bellatrix rolled over facing him. He took her left arm, and grabbed his wand from the side table. He placed his wand on her arm, and whispered a spell. Bellatrix squirmed back shrieking, trying to pull her arm away.

"Stop squirming!" Voldemort shouted. "Your going to ruin it. Bellatrix stopped, and a tear fell from her cheek. Her arm burned as her flesh was embedded with the mark. Voldemort removed his wand, and got dressed. Bellatrix examined her arm. The mark gave her a sense of pride, that she belonged to him. She was pulled out of her trance by Voldemort's shouting.

"Would you get dressed all ready." Bellatrix moved quickly for her clothes, and threw them on. She turned to her master.

"Thank you my lord." she said and turned to leave. She reached the door, but was stopped by none other than Voldemort's arm.

"Bellatrix, I wouldn't say this to just anyone, but you are special to me. Don't ruin your talent by doing something stupid." Bellatrix stared at the ground she didn't know whether he meant her talent in bed or with a wand. Either way she was extremely flattered, and embarrassed. "You may leave now, and I think it would be best if no one else found out about this." She nodded and walked out the door feeling a way that she would never feel again.

Voldemort sat on his bed after she left. He stared into space wondering what he had just brought upon himself. Now that he had a female deatheater, and Bellatrix none the less, he would always be distracted. Maybe if I distance myself from her he thought but then put the idea away immediately. Bellatrix could not be replaced she had just the right amount of everything. Charm, good looks, and of course she was a good witch. Voldemort turned, and looked at the window. It was dark outside. Dark like his soul that had just become a shade darker. Taking a girl's innocence was one thing, but taking a this girl's innocent. It showed just how cruel he was. And for some reason he was ok with that.

**Ok so that is the end of this story. I felt I needed to write it. So, did you love it or hate it. Please review, I need to know if these one-shots are any good. :D**


End file.
